


Don't screw around

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Explosions, Gen, Magical Accidents, People being eaten, Portals, Power Tools, Shop Class, someone done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: You screw around too much





	Don't screw around

Mr. Adler had a shop class in the past back when he was more mellow and his wife hadn't died yet, so he let them do whatever they wanted as long as they finished their work. But one day a stupid kid turned on the chainsaw and the turret lathe at the same time and knocked over a box of nails and screws, and that opened a dark portal that summoned the Lord of Evil. The Lord of Evil went on a rampage and devoured the entire class and a bunch of chemicals in the science lab, then exploded and took out half the school with him. Only Mr. Adler survived except for the people who randomly came back to life because that can happen.

But all the students got eaten and died and that's why Mr. Adler says don't screw around. You screw around too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th fic to me, fuckers.


End file.
